


The cave demon of Infernum

by LadyLysandrette



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sosuke Being a Bastard, Cute romance, Death, Demon, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monster!Ulquiorra, Monsters, Romance, Scientist!Orihime, Violence, Winged Monster, ulquihime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette
Summary: Inoue Orihime is the name of the heroine of this intense story. One of the few female scientists at the time when women could not even study. Smart and kind. However, she hid a secret behind her smile and long skirts. Even though she denied it at the beginning of her adventure, she knew she had something in common with Aizen's creature; both were lost souls in the world.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime, ulquihime - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The cave demon of Infernum

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Shape of Water and Spirit.

[Cover](https://uploads.spiritfanfiction.com/fanfics/historias/202002/lost-souls-18551244-140220202038.png)

Inoue Orihime was a young scientist from Jacksonville. She had long, wavy red hair that hit her waist; her face was rounded and trimmed by a pair of large, vibrant, gray eyes like the full moon; a small cute nose and thin lips. A beautiful and intelligent girl, who, however, hid sadness and envy from other people behind her smile and good heart. Orihime had only one leg. Her left leg had been amputated when she was fourteen years old, due to a car accident in which she lost her parents and older brother. For several years of her life, Orihime hid from the world for fear of rejection. She lived alone in her small house and spent her days reading books from her father's office.

Orihime, knew that deep down, she had to stop hiding in the old books. So she continued to study and tried to enter numerous science schools, but she was often rejected for being a woman. Until she found a school that would accept her and where she would be able to get the diploma she needed to follow the same profession as her father: Aizen company scientist. When she sent the resume, she had little hope, after all she had already been rejected several times because of her gender, but the company had sent her a letter back asking for an interview with her. Orihime's happiness had been so big that she cried, it had been a long time since she had felt a ray of sunshine in her life.

She had met Aizen at the job interview. Orihime couldn't deny that it was a surprise to see him, since she expected to see an old man with grayish hair and several wrinkles on his face, but instead, Aizen was a man around her age (or maybe even younger). He had curly brown hair, soft eyes the same color as his hair, and wore glasses with a square black frame. He was friendly, somewhat curious and had a charming smile, however, Orihime felt that something was not quite right with that man, he had a somewhat harsh aura.

“The cures discovered in our laboratory are 100% natural and without side effects. Incredible, don't you think?” Aizen asked the redhead who looked at him curiously.

“Are they plant-based?” Asked observing the formation of a wild smile on Aizen's face.

“Miss Inoue, what did your father told you about his work?”

Orihime raised her right eyebrow suspiciously.

“He used to found cures for rare diseases. Sorry for the question, but what does that have to do with it?” Aizen, abruptly, stood up from the wooden chair, dragging it across the floor and walked towards the door, pointing out.

“Miss Orihime, please follow me.” he asked. The woman got up and approached him.

“Where are we going?”

“You'll see.” he said sternly, putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked through the long, cold corridors. They stopped in front of a huge door that Aizen opened by placing the code on the metal buttons. The door opened slowly and showed the empty laboratory.

“Scientists are off on Friday afternoons.” warned Aizen as he entered the room, followed by Orihime who looked closely at each exposed material.

"They're better than the ones in schools." she said, picking up the sharp, clean scalpel.

“Only the best for my workers.” replied Aizen, shrugging, approaching the redhead who was looking through the microscope. Orihime felt the man's heavy breath on her neck and immediately turned.

“Y-You still haven't answered my question. What are they made of?”

He interrupted her, by walking away. Aizen simply headed deeper into the laboratory, where there was yet another huge door opened only by code. As the door opened, Orihime's face lit up and ran quickly towards the metal and glass capsules.

“What incredible creatures!”

“These are my aberrations, Miss Inoue, not creatures. They came from all parts of the planet, from Africa to the islands of native Hawaii. The government sells me these souls lost by God.” said Aizen proudly, walking down the corridors that had large tubes with the living creatures inside. Orihime watched each being admired, but her gray eyes stopped at a human with green eyes and long black hair.

“He looks like a human.” commented to Aizen, duly suspicious.

“That's how they deceive you so easily, my sweet child, the demon is using a hallucination on itself. Close your eyes until the green light of his eyes disappears.” observed the young woman following the advice shortly after, Orihime opened her eyes and the supposed young man from before had become a demon with long black claws.

“He's awful, isn't he?” asked the other, who was still looking at the demon.

“He looks empty…” Orihime whispered more to herself than to Aizen.

Aizen watched Orihime's fascinated gaze on Ulquiorra, the demon of the cave of Infernum. He was the aberration that had cost him the most to win; he had lost more than two hundred and seventy men to capture him and sixty other scientists who had lost their lives while trying to study him.

“But, Mr. Aizen, you still haven't answered my question. What are they made of?” repeated the redhead, studying the man with extreme suspicion as he walked around her.

“Here are the ingredients.” Aizen spread his arms, pointing to the various corridors with the metal capsules, with a cruel smile on his lips. Orihime's face paled and her body shook heavily.

“T-The... creatures... I-I don't understand…” she was speechless as Aizen approached, with a smile on his face.

“These aberrations are sources of cells we've never seen before! Cells that can control the birth of other cells, corrode tumors, stabilize part of the brain lost to a stroke and even recover a diabetic pancreas. Some of them are like axolotls, regenerating limbs in seconds!” exclaimed Aizen, drawing Orihime's attention.

“Regenerate lost limbs…?” she asked, in a whisper, touching her iron and wood prosthesis lightly over the long brown skirt.

“These aberrations are the salvation of humanity, Miss Inoue, that's why we study them and create cures.” he justified taking the new coat, which was on the empty desk next to the capsules. “Welcome to my company, Inoue Orihime.” congratulated stretching his arm.

She took the garment, still shaking, and looked around her in shame.

“T... Thank you.”

Orihime returned home on the last bus of the day. She was silent, watching the landscape pass quickly through her eyes, small drops of water sliding down the glass. At the stop, a pale man with long black hair and greenish eyes was looking at her in the crowd that was trying to escape the rain.

“Impossible…” whispered the nervous young woman, without taking her gray eyes from him for few minutes.

“Miss, this is the last stop” warned the worried driver, touching Orihime's shoulder, who in turn jumped in fright.

“Oh... I'm sorry…” she asked taking a last look at the window, where she noticed that the green-eyed creature was not there.

She got home completely soaked from the rain, walked through the empty corridors in silence and then immediately went into the room and took off her clothes. The green-eyed creature did not leave the young woman's thoughts, who tried to understand what had just happened at the bus stop. There was no way he could have created an illusion so far from the laboratory, was there? She closed her eyes trying to repeat what Aizen had taught her, but unlike the last time, there were no green eyes in the darkness.

“I don’t understand…”

She sighed in frustration and looked at herself in the broken mirror on the room. The most broken part reflected a collapsed prosthesis. Orihime spent several silent minutes looking only at the mirror.

_"Some of them are like axolotls; they regenerate limbs in seconds!"_

After the shower and the new fresh clothes on her body, she went to her father's office looking for some book that talked about the creatures or even the leather-covered notepad that her father always had in his pocket. But found nothing.

“Why would you hide this, Dad?” asked out loud.

It was Monday, she was walking through the corridors being accompanied by Aizen.

“The code is 12151920. I will not always be available to accompany you, even if I want to, Miss Inoue.” the man told her with a harsh smile on his lips. The huge door opened and the group of scientists stopped on that same second, looking at the woman.

“A-A woman…”

Orihime was uncomfortable with the several man staring at her, so she walked with hurried steps behind Aizen who was already opening the second metal door.

“The code for this is 1915211219.” he said walking along with the young woman “If you need anything just go directly to my office.” finished with a charming smile on his lips, leaving Orihime and the other scientists to go back to work.

Inoue walked over to her desk, trying to ignore the various eyes that followed her and put on her white coat taking a deep breath and glanced at the wooden table with only a modern white computer and some clean papers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the scientists with blue hair approaching hesitantly.

“I’m sorry… Miss Inoue…” he called while nervously tapping on the book that he carried.

“Yes?”

“Mister Aizen asked me to guide you. My name is Ishida Uryū.” he raised his trembling right hand to the redhead.

Orihime shook hands with the co-worker and followed him, paying attention to his explanations about the products and the study that she was going to be the representative of. He also showed the various divisions for the experiments and how the creatures were divided.

“Why is he the only one who is isolated from others?” she asked curiously, referring to the green-eyed demon.

“Him? Oh, the demon from the cave of Infernum! He is not the only one who is separated, there are two more who are in their own divisions for protection.”

“Protection?”

“They are extremely violent monstrosities. The two, together, killed about two hundred and forty-eight scientists and cleaning employees.” Orihime looked at the creature with empathy.

"They are just defending themselves..." she murmured and at the same moment an alarm sounded.

“Well, Miss Inoue, our day is over. I'll leave her to get ready. See you tomorrow.” he said, leaving quickly through the huge metal entrance. The redhead stripped off her white coat and looked intently at the creature with the most incredibly green eyes with curiosity.

“I've never seen anyone like you before.” commented without waiting for any answer. The demon was staring at her in such an intense way that she couldn't decipher what feelings were there. _Curiosity? Hate? Sadness?_

Se turned to her secretary and saw the papers still on the same place as before and turned her attention to the creature. She took out a paper, took the pencil out of his pocket and wrote “Name?” and showed to him, but he still had the same expression as before. Orihime sighed in disappointment, hoping that maybe they could communicate in some way.

She got on the bus and sat on the bench by the window. Cars and trees passed quickly and the clouds denounced that there was going to be a storm that night. Orihime got off at her normal stop and looked at the cinema sign, she was curious to see Dona Margueritta, but the sign had two different words than the ones she saw in the morning: _Name Ulquiorra._

“A new movie?” asked to the old ticket seller who was sweeping the floor.

“Girl, Dona Margueritta was been on the sign for two weeks.”

“What…?”

 _"_ Perhaps it is better for you to go home and rest." he advised returning to the building with a smile on his face. Orihime mentally agreed and returned to her home, where she wandered barefoot on the cold floor. The storm had already started to fall and the sounds calmed her down. She scanned her father's office and Aizen's words welled up in her head: _“Miss Inoue, what did your father say about his work?"_

 _"_ Where's the notebook?” she asked herself entering the messy room; still hadn't found it in the various cardboard boxes or in the various drawers of all the furniture. Orihime approached the bookcase and looked for any tips her father had left.

“ **I** ntroduction to natural sciences, **N** ature and its elements, **F** acilitated diffusion, **E** cology, **R** hizopods - nutrition and reproduction, **N** aegleria, **U** nicellular and multicellular, **M** utualism and its myths…” read out loud the eight books that were separated from the others by a photo of his father with Aizen and an older man all dressed in white coats. Orihime sighed tiredly and turned on her back to leave the room, when she suddenly stopped in shock.

_"... Oh, the demon from the cave of Infernum!”_

“Is the notebook close with that creature? It doesn't make sense…” and went to the room to sleep.

Inoue walked the empty corridors absently, counting each iron door until Aizen touched her lightly on the shoulder.

“Miss Inoue, good morning.” he greeted with a contented smile on his lips.

“Mister Aizen.”

“Ready for another day? You will join Ishida's team to do some studies on an alpha.” he informed with a smile that made the redhead a little uneasy.

“Alpha?”

“Ishida will explain to you in more detail in division 223.” finished without saying goodbye, leaving her even more confused than she already was.

Orihime instantly headed for the stairs, went up to the second floor and hurriedly walked to the gates where Uryū was waiting for her looking at the wall with shyness.

“G-Good morning, Miss Inoue. We will analyze the alpha now. You need to tie up your hair and put on your lab coat.” he handed her the garment. He admired fascinated while she put on her coat and tie her hair, blushed violently when Orihime caught him staring.

“R-Ready?” Ishida asked without waiting for an answer, placing the code on the gate. Orihime followed, facing the incredible animal lying on the metal table and fastened with silver chains. It was a wolf the size of a horse, with white and gray fur and surprising yellow eyes. It seemed to be anesthetized, as it did not move even when the three scientists touched it.

“A gray wolf?”

“An alpha _lycanthrope_ that was captured in the canton of Valais by mercenaries, who sold it for just $ 250,000. They thought she was just a gray wolf, they didn't knew that they had the last of her kind in their hands. Miss Inoue, please put on a pair of gloves. We are going to take samples.”

She followed the instructions of the colleague and, soon after, joined around the table where the creature was.

“First, let's take a hair sample,then saliva…”

Orihime looked distractedly into the poor creature's half-open eyes, which seemed to understand what was happening. She had sadness and fear in her confused and sleepy gaze.

“Miss Inoue? Miss Inoue?” Ishida called with concern, after seeing that he had the woman's attention, he continued. “Please take the big pliers behind you on your left ... yes, that one. Get here, you will use it to pull out her canine tooth.” Orihime stopped in place and looked at Ishida confused and shaking.

“What?!”

“You will pull out her tooth to analyze. Aizen's orders.” repeated Ishida, paying attention to Orihime's movements. She approached slowly, her eyes on the creature that seemed to be waking up little by little, looking at her with complete terror.

“She is waking up, we will hold her so she doesn't bite you.” said one of the scientists grabbing the front legs. Inoue came close to the head and lifted the skin around the sharp tooth, touching with the pliers. Her body stiffened when she saw the plea on the yellow eyes.

“I... I can't…” her hands were shaking, she dropped the object on the floor while her eyes filled with tears. “This is wrong…” said while walking away from the table slowly.

_“Hime… they are coming to get you out of here… Dad, Mom and I are out of hope… No, don't worry about me. Don't move!”_

The desperate eyes were the same, Sora pleading to save herself. Tears were streaming down his face as his hand held Hime's hand, conveying an intense mixture of affection and pain.

“Miss Inoue? Miss Inoue?” Ishida called, touching her shoulder.

“Should we call Mister Aizen?” asked one of the scientists.

“No!” exclaimed Uryū. “I mean... Mr. Aizen is too busy to deal with insignificant problems like this, please go back to your place and I'll stay here with Miss Inoue.” he justified nervously, when he saw that the team was giving him surprised looks.

Shortly after the team left the laboratory, Ishida took off his plastic gloves, throwing them in the trash and washing his hands in the sink; with the hands still wet, he touched Orihime's face in an attempt to wake her from the trance.

“…Uryū…?”

“Miss Inoue, are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Yes ... where are the others?”

“I dismissed them.”

Orihime looked around and stopped at the creature. Ishida followed her gaze.

\- Do not worry with…

“What happened here?” Aizen interrupted, entering the laboratory. “Ishida, I want an explanation immediately! Why weren't the samples taken?!” he asked frustrated, staring at the two while waiting for an answer.

“It was my fault, Mr. Aizen," replied Orihime before the colleague spoke. “Mrs. Ishida was doing his job correctly and I packined and ended up dropping the tool. I’m so sorry.” Aizen alternated his gaze between the redhead and Uryū, who was surprised by her attitude.

“Miss Inoue, my office right now, Ishida continue your work.” he ordered while the three colleagues entered. She followed her boss anxiously through the corridors when a roar of pain sounded.

The moment they arrived at the office, Aizen sat on the chair and motioned for her to sit too.

“Miss Inoue, can you explain what happened in the lab?” asked Aizen in a cold, harsh tone.

“I ... I panicked and I couldn't continue, Mr Ishida helped me. I’m sorry. It was extremely unprofessional.”

“Well... my company doesn't usually forgive mistakes like these, but I can make an exception for you, Miss Inoue.” got up and lightly touched the scientist's face with the tips of his fingers, Orihime held her breath for a few seconds while seeing that that man continued to stare at her with a strange glow in his brown eyes. For an endless minute, Aizen stayed in that position until he sat down on his chair again.

“Miss Inoue, you can go back to your work.”

“Mr. Aizen, I would like to ask you a question.” she paused. “The creature with the green eyes... why is he so important? What's the benefit?”

He gave the young woman a suspicious look and crossed his legs.

“The Infernum aberration has not yet been fully studied, but that is not in your position. Now, please go back to your desk.” Orihime thanked him and left the office shortly after.

“I could had killed her easily.” said the woman with the invisible body, becoming a shadow.

“It won't be necessary, Halibel.”

“But she's questioning like him. No one will miss her.” she argued.

“What part of the "no" did you not understand?!” he exclaimed annoyed, putting his glasses on the wooden desk and Halibel raised her hands in redemption.

Months have passed since the incident, Orihime continued to try to communicate with Ulquiorra, who gradually began to respond with movements and illusions. She realized that he saw colors, listened to music and that he didn't need to eat since he just needed warmth in order to survive. The young woman also discovered that Aizen's men had captured him from his cave on the Dallol volcano in Ethiopia and that she was the first redhead he had seen in his long life. That last information put a smile on Orihime's face for weeks. She couldn't deny it anymore, Ulquiorra had won her affection. In the meantime she searched her father's office and her secretary's space, but found nothing that could help her.

She, the team of scientists and Aizen were in a meeting with a new buyer: an extremely wealthy man in his forties was looking for a cure for his wife's Alzheimer's. He was desperate and was holding back the tears. Orihime wondered if that despair would close his conscience if he knew the truth about the drugs.

“Miss Inoue? Could you call Ishida?” asked Aizen. The redhead got up and walked to the colleague's office, which was almost down the hall. He was in the left corner searching the huge bookcase.

"Mr Aizen called you to the meeting." she warned, smiled when she saw him startle and looking at her. He composed himself, nodded and left the office waiting for her to walk together. Inoue noticed that the door to Aizen's office was barely closed and smiled embarrassed at Uryū.

“I ... I have to use the bathroom. It's been almost four hours in that meeting, I need a little break.”

Ishida accepted without thinking twice, ran to the meeting room with the pile of papers in hand and Orihime entered the office without making a sound.

The floor and walls were made of pure wood, in the center there was a large and heavy wooden desk with art made by professionals, on the back wall was a small desk with the computer and printer; Aizen just needed to turn around with his leather rolling chair to be able to access the computer. Above it was a picture of the _Cambises Trial_ which Orihime was not sure was a copy or the real one. Next to it was a bookcase and in front of it a cabinet with small wooden animal statues.

The first place she went to look was the bookcase, then the six drawers on the huge desk and later the four drawers in the closet. It was on the fourth drawer that Orihime found an old box and opened it: inside it contained several pictures of Aizen with a blonde woman and several other people in graduation clothes in front of a university gate; another with Aizen side by side with a man that looked like him with an older face and longer hair; in another it was the same blonde woman on a hospital with her hand held by Aizen; and finally a photo with Orihime's father. The two men smiled as they shook hands.

The box also contained numerous files with information from people who had worked at the company with a red stamp with the word " **EXTERMINED** ", a key and Orihime's father's leather notepad. She immediately picked up the notebook and the key, kept the box in the same place as before, and left the office before anyone came looking for her. She ran to her secretary, where she packed the key and the notepad in the small bag, went to the meeting and gave Ulquiorra a small smile. On a corner, Aizen and the client continued to analyze and discuss the price of the research. Uryū wrote possible components on the green board with white chalk, while the other scientists scribbled formulas and notes on their notebooks. Hime joined them, picking up her notebook that had left on the table.

“It will not work in the most advanced state,” she said. “the only way, would be to attack in pre-dementia. In the first change of behavior or in the first confusion of memory. He came too late…” she whispered so the man wouldn't hear. “And even then, it wouldn't be a cure. The neurons are dead at this stage.”

“What if we get a formula to revive them?” suggested one of the colleagues. “We have formulas that regenerate limbs and organs that have not yet been tested.”

"This is ridiculous," replied Ishida. “we don't have strong enough formulas and we don't have guinea pigs.”

“We create a cure with the most powerful of them.” the other scientists were disturbed by the suggestion.

“But he killed several teams last time…” whispered one.

“And have you forgotten how strong his illusions are?” asked another.

“Do you have another suggestion? No? So you all know that it has to be done.”

Orihime was nervously watching Ishida who agreed to the proposal. They wanted to analyze and experiment on Ulquiorra. The scientists went back to their benches and Hime started cleaning her desk so she could go straight home. She was distracted by her notes when she heard small taps on the glass and turned around, finding Ulquiorra looking at her curiously.

“I will help you, I swear.” she said touching the glass with her hand, looking concerned. “I have to go, but I'm coming back.”

Inoue returned to her home with a heavy heart, however she did not let herself be distracted and immediately started reading her father's notebook. There were formulas written with strange chemicals, which she came to the conclusion that it belong to the creatures. Some pages had been ripped off, probably Aizen since Hime knew that her father wrote everything even with mistakes. When she reached the last two pages, her surprise was immense, on the first page there was a photo of the same blonde she saw on the photos of Aizen's box.

“ _Halibel_. Her first name is unknown. Extremely close to Aizen. She had been bitten and contaminated with rabies at the age of eighteen when she returned from university. It took thirty-three days for the symptoms to manifest: high fever, headache and poor appetite. Then there were convulsions and extreme aggression. The formula I created could save her however it would have to come from a _lycanthrope_ , but the lack of time meant that we had to use the _tariaksuq_ that was captured a few months ago,” read Orihime, moving to the last page where there was another photo of a beautiful woman with brown eyes and black hair in a high bun. “ _Momo Hinamori_ , a seventeen-year-old orphan. Aizen employed her as a cleaning employee. On the same day, he released a vampire bat in the sector where she was distracted doing her job. Momo had been bitten and tainted with rabies. The incubation of the virus took only a week. The girl exhibited the same behavior as Halibel, including hydrophobia and spasms on the throat. We tried the formula with the aberration and in a few minutes, Momo got better. When we saw the success of the result, Aizen ordered us to use on Halibel, which also recovered easily. However, her body began to disappear gradually, becoming a shadow. It was at that very moment, that the other scientists who stayed in the other laboratory entered and warned in distress that Momo had disappeared right in front of them in a few seconds. Aizen is satisfied with the situation, however, I am not; regret is what I feel. **I have to stop Aizen.** ”

Orihime finished reading, tears falling from her eyes while she was staring at the leather block on the table, next to the frame with the picture of her smiling family that was taken on her father's birthday.

"I have to save Ulquiorra **today**!"

She managed to enter through the back gates, since Aizen had given her the code, and walked carefully down the huge hall. Ishida's office had its lights on and could hear his and Aizen's voice. Hime continued walking to her secretary, then open the gates. Ulquiorra was waiting for her and she smiled, making a sign of silence as she carefully investigated the capsule, searching for the control box. Opened it and took care not to touch the electrical wires, put the key she found on Aizen's box in the hole and turned it over. Immediately the liquid that was inside the capsule started to descend. Ulquiorra spread its huge wings and ended up breaking the glass, activating the alarm. The redhead was distracted by Ulquiorra's intense gaze, which was slowly approaching.

“W-We have to run now. He's here,” she warned, taking his hand and guiding him out of the lab. Down the hall was Aizen with a shotgun in his hands, angry. “we have to separate! Flee by the north exit and I go by the south.” said looking into the eyes of Ulquiorra who flew down the corridor on the left, Orihime, in turn, ran going east, always looking ahead, hoping that Aizen would go after her.

She was getting tired thanks to the weight of the prosthesis, but she kept going getting close to the south exit corridor. Her breathing was fast and her shaky sweaty hands prevented her from entering the right code to open the gate. It was at that moment that she heard a noise behind her and turned to look at the empty space.

“Halibel, I know you're here! You don't need to hide!” Orihime provoked, looking for any movement of the woman that appeared gradually mixed in the shadows, with a small gun on her left hand.

“You could have been quiet, but you have the genes of that idiot. They could have solved your problem easily.” she said pointing the gun at the other's fake leg.

“At the expense of innocents? It's not worth it, Halibel. Look what happened to you… with Momo! You didn't choose that. You can never leave this place and be normal again. You're stuck here. Stuck with him. _Forever_.

Halibel pointed the gun at Hime.

“I don't have a choice.”

Orihime smiled at her and closed her eyes, remembering the last memories with her family alive. Sora and her running through the snow holding hands, being followed by their parents. Laughing when they fell on the floor. She opened her eyes when a cry came. Halibel was on the ground writhing in pain and beside her was Ulquiorra with blood on his fur. He came over, touching her on the middle of her chest with the tips of his fingers .

“I'm fine,” she replied with a smile on her face. “just tired of running.”

Ishida approached and analyzed the situation meticulously, gave a small corner smile placing the code on the keyboard that caused the alarm to stop and the gates to open.

“Thank you, Uryū.”

“It was a pleasure to work with you, Orihime.”

She smiled at her colleague and walked hand in hand with Ulquiorra out of the building.

"I don't know where we're going to go..." she whispered. “ _Maybe_ ... W-What are you doing!?”

She questioned with flushed cheeks at the same time that he picked her up. Ulquiorra flew, and she marveled at the stars and clouds in the sky. A few minutes later, he landed. She noticed that they were on the remote hill, where you could see the city lights and hear the cicadas and crickets.

“It is not dangerous? This cold?” asked Orihime, concerned. Ulquiorra said nothing, just pulled her close and she was satisfied by the answer. Hime tiptoed and kissed his black and white lips lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this adventure of writing on AO3. XD
> 
> This story can also be found in portuguese on socialspirit!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
